1. Field of the Invention
A testing arrangement for testing the electrical circuits of a terminal block assembly, comprising a generally rectangular testing unit housing formed of insulating material and containing a chamber, at least one connection device mounted in chamber and having an elongated connector body formed of insulating material and including center and end portions. An integral measuring tab portion extends downwardly from the body center portion for insertion into a testing opening contained in the terminal block assembly, and a pair of coplanar measurement portions extend upwardly from the connector body ends and terminating at different elevations, thereby to afford a compact testing arrangement. Two electrical circuit connecting portions are mounted on the connector body, each including an input conductive contact plate mounted on one side of said measuring tab portion, and an output contact mounted within one of said measurement portions for connection with one end of a testing component.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed in the prior art to provide a testing arrangement for testing the circuits of a terminal block assembly. Such an arrangement contains a connection device for connecting electrical conductors and a testing device which can be connected to the connection device, in order to test and to measure electrical quantities which are associated with the connected electrical conductors and the electrical apparatus connected thereto. In the process, measurement and testing processes are carried out without any change to the existing current circuits. A particular advantage of such an arrangement is that the testing device for the measurement of operation-relevant quantities can be placed, during ongoing operation of the electrical apparatuses, on the connection device. Therefore, the arrangement allows a measurement of the operation-relevant quantities without interrupting an ongoing production operation.
Given the continually increasing need for such arrangements, for example, in the automation sectors, there is a demand for improved functional groups as well as for a broader range of operation.
The present invention was developed therefore to provide an improved testing device which has a compact construction, which can be operated easily, and which can have a very large variety of uses in highly complex applications. The testing device has a very compact construction and it is easy to operate. It allows numerous, including possibly simultaneous, testing operations, so that it can also be used in more complex applications.